When The Snow Falls
by Broken-Zodiac
Summary: It's snowing at Ouran and the group are out to have fun! That is when they're done with algebra of course. Just a nice winter one-shot to brighten up your holidays.


**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. A bit of clean Christmas fun. Ouran style!**

* * *

Tiny snowflakes fluttered down to the earth landing delicately in even the most obscure places. There soon became a thick covering across the grounds that lay untouched by human feet. Little animals scuttled through it occasionally, the smallest rabbits almost invisible as they tried to pass through. Even the most obnoxious and ignorant human being had to notice the serenity of the scene, with its icicles drooping down from overhangings. The ugly leafless trees looked as beautiful as they once did, snow lining their branches and yet more icicles hanging down. The large pond had iced over, the fountain looked frozen in time and the snow laid in odd angles as it hunched up over the wall surrounding it.

Hikaru slouched lazily over his school desk. His head was down and facing complete darkness. Kaoru, who was sitting beside him, glanced over quickly with a light chuckle at his brother. He too also hated this particular lesson (the hell they called Algebra) but he, unlike his brother, had enough common sense to actually look like he was paying attention. Hikaru shuffled beside him and turned his head towards the window to stare out of it. He snapped his head up like fire-cracker. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"Kaoru... how long has it been like that outside?" Spoke Hikaru suspiciously.

"The snow? About the whole lesson." Laughed Kaoru. He rolled his eyes with good intentions as his brother straightened up, peering out of the window and seeming much more happier.

As the lesson went on Hikaru became more and more restless. He drummed his fingers across the table, watching the seconds tick by in a monotonous fashion. The snow still laid untouched but it wouldn't be for long. Hikaru copied down his notes hurriedly, nudging his brother to do the same.

"The quicker we copy them doesn't mean the quicker we can go, Hikaru." Moaned Kaoru as he was poked sharply in the side by a 30 centimetre ruler. Hikaru ignored this remark and took to staring around the classroom in hopes that if he didn't look at the clock then the time would go quicker. It didn't work.

* * *

40 incredibly slow minutes later the bell rang and Hikaru was the first to his feet. He grabbed his brothers hand and took Haruhi by the collar, running out the door. Haruhi was caught by surprise as she had thought Hikaru was on the other side of the room to her at that point. She stumbled along trying to pick up her feet while Kaoru concentrated on trying not to knock many other students to the floor.

Eventually they reached the outside grounds and Hikaru stopped dead. He grinned and took in the beautiful sight around him, the icicles, the fountain, the unharmed snow. The everything.

"Hikaru? What on Earth is going on?" Cried Haruhi as she finally found her feet and stood herself up.

"Hikaru is like a child when it comes to snow, you see. He's not to be trusted around it." Said Kaoru, shaking his head with laughter as he watched his brother spinning around in circles in a deep patch.

Moments later Honey came hurtling out of the doorway, he shot himself into the snow like a rocket. He set about making snow angels and giggling to himself as Mori came out in the few seconds after, a look of concern plastered across his face. He watched his cousin like a hawk while Kaoru went over to calm his brother down. A failed attempt which only resulted in the dancing around together, snow flying in every direction.

Kyoya was next to appear. He was sporting a long black coat that had been buttoned right to the top and also a long blue scarf that was wrapped around his neck twice. Tamaki emerged from the doorway wearing the same long blue scarf. Tamaki made straight for the patio, sitting down cross legged in the snow and starting to scoop it into a mound.

"Kyoya! Come make a snowman with me!" He called, grinning madly. With a small sigh Kyoya walked towards him, his black notebook abandoned on a nearby bench.

Haruhi watched from afar, smiling gently as she saw her fellow Host Club members thrash, prat and play in the snow. Honey saw her looking and beckoned her over excitedly. He pointed towards the snow angel he'd made and then to the somewhat larger one next to it. Mori chuckled to himself as Honey leaped into the larger angel and tried to fill the hole. Haruhi laughed too.

"Go on, Haru-chan! Takashi and I did one! You should do one too!" He giggled sweetly, and pointed towards an clean piece of snow. Haruhi nodded and flopped down into the snow. It immediately soaked through her blazer, and quickly through her shirt. Once she got up a damp patch stayed on her back making her slightly uncomfy if she was honest.

She was standing beside her snow angel shivering slightly when a gentle warmth spread over her. A heavy material draped over her shoulders. She looked up to see the owner of the material and was surprised to see the face of Mori. He smiled a little and helped her place her arms into, what turned out to be, a large coat. She smiled back.

"Thanks, Mori-senpai." She said gratefully and Honey giggled in the corner.

* * *

The group huddled around the music room fire shivering. They'd spent hours out in the snow fooling around like idiots and by not most of them were wet through. Apart from Tamaki who managed to keep his regal elegance throughout the whole session much to the surprise of the rest of the group. Mori in particular was absolutely freezing, he did well to hide a shiver but it was useless without his coat. Haruhi noticed his discomfort and shrugged the coat off. She walked across the beautifully patterned carper, trailing snow as she did, and placed the coat back onto Mori.

"You need it more than I do." She said gently and wrapped him back up into it.

"Hm." Replied Mori simply and Tamaki's eyes lit up.

"Oh, how sweet! You gave up your coat for my daughter!"

"Tamaki-senpai I am _not _your daughter. How many times?"

"Oh come here and give Daddy a hug!"

"No!"

* * *

**Have a good holiday everyone! You know what would make my Christmas? A little review and a favourite!**


End file.
